A Lady's Sapphire
by SimplyNorma
Summary: Alyssa is a typical serving wench in Tortuga. When Jack spots something he wants that she has, how far will he go to get it? And what is it that he wants? Complications arise, ensue, but can they be overcome? R&R, pls! [JackOC][AU][Chp 15 Added!]
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alyssa Miller hurried over to the drunken man who was waving his hand in the air for more rum. She poured the rum into his mug and moved on to the next customer in the growing crowd of drunken pirates, whores, and men. There were fights here and there but in a rowdy place like the Faithful Bride, it wasn't uncommon. There were numerous puddles of rum and other drinks on the floor from the drunks trying to aim at their mouths.

Alyssa had worked at this tavern for over 2 years. She was 25 years old and was going to turn 26 in a couple of months. Ever since her mother, a former whore, died from unknown reasons, she had to take refuge and find herself a job. She wasn't about to sell her body on the streets of Tortuga, so the only other choice left was a barmaid. Her father had left her and her mother long before she died. And ever since then, Alyssa hadn't seen hair nor hide of Richard Miller.

Men were shouting all over the place for more refills. She did the best she could assisting them without stumbling over the passed out men on the floor. Suddenly, a half-sane looking man waved his hand to her and she walked over with a smile plastered on her face. The odd-looking man had on the normal pirate gear, but with his own unique style to it. He had on a red bandana, tri-corn hat, beads and trinkets braided into his matted, raven hair and he had weapons surrounding him on his holster. He smiled back at Alyssa and raised his mug while talking to an old, grubby looking man with salt and pepper colored hair.

"Thanks very much, love."

The man was none other than Jack Sparrow himself. Most women would just swoon at the sight of him and his handsome smile, but Alyssa wasn't about to fall for his charms that quickly.

Her pendant seemed to catch his eye because he kept on staring at it. She grabbed it in her hand out of sight and walked away. Alyssa hardly knew much about the pendant. She had found it a mere 6 months ago on a table after a drunk had left. She decided to keep it because the drunk man had probably forgotten about it. It was a medium sized sapphire gem with silver diamonds encrusted around it and hung around her neck on a silver chain. She always had to remind herself to tuck it into her dress but sometimes it would slip out. If any one of these pirates got a real good look at her necklace, she would surely be hunted down and mugged, or worse. No doubt about that. The men that resided in Tortuga had no mercy for women. It also had an odd engraving on the back which Alyssa could not understand. It was most likely in a language she couldn't read. Luckily for her, she had the opportunity to scarcely be taught how to read. She could do basics and sound things out but she wasn't able to pick up a Shakespeare book and read the whole thing through without stopping.

Alyssa wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, either. She was an average looking woman. She had a pale complexion to her skin, mostly from staying out of the sun even though she lived her entire life in the Caribbean. She had simple, gray eyes and blonde hair that stopped right above her shoulder. She wasn't skinny nor fat, just normal. She was about five feet, three inches. Not the tallest person in the world. But no one is ever perfect and her imperfections are what made Alyssa, Alyssa!

Jack Sparrow kept on stealing a couple glances towards Alyssa now and then. She thought for second, _maybe he knows what my pendant is._ But she brushed off the subject when another one of the barmaids handed her a letter. It was signed elegantly on the front, 'Lana Fields'. Alyssa smiled as she saw the name. It was her friend from Port Royal. One of the few friends she had made in her entire life. It was a long while ago when she was about 15 or 16, when her father was still living with her and her mother. He had taken her on his little ship on a trip to Port Royal and met her at the docks. They were the same age and got along right off the bat. Alyssa also found out Lana was Elizabeth Swann's cousin.

The letter read:

_Dear Alyssa,_

_I don't know if you remember me from time long ago when we met at the docks in Port Royal. It's been quite a while but I have not forgotten you. You were such a sweet person to me and a great friend. That is why I'm inviting you to my wedding which will take place on the 14th of September. I will be getting married to Lieutenant Burgess to which I will become Mrs. Lana Burgess. Since I'm not sure about your budget or situation, I have arranged a ship by the name of 'The Interceptor II' to pick you up on the 10th of September. I look forward to seeing you there and when you do arrive, please come straight to the governor's house. Just tell them you are a friend of mine and they will let you in._

_Sincerely,_

_Lana Fields soon-to-be Burgess_

Immediately, Alyssa squealed with joy. She finally had a chance and reason to get out of Tortuga. It was the 8th of September so she had 2 days to get herself ready until the ship was here. With the thought of the wedding running through her mind, she finished her shift quickly an headed straight home to start packing for her voyage.

**TBC...**


	2. Confusion

Chapter One

Alyssa's gray eyes flickered open as the morning sunlight seeped in through the window. She flung the sheets off of her and started to get ready for her last day of work, until she came back from her "vacation".

Alyssa lived in a little cottage, halfway up a hill. It was far from the taverns and rowdiness of the drunkards that graced the town of Tortuga. It had a small bedroom and kitchen with a bathroom in the corner. It was pretty small but good enough for Alyssa. She never lived the life of a wealthy person so she settled for what she had. Never being ungrateful. She knew some people who had less than her.

She threw off her thin night gown and put on her usual dress: a simple navy blue dress that did nothing for her feminine figure. After she splashed her face with fresh water, combed her hair out, and put it into a ponytail, she took her keys and left her house. Since her shift didn't start for another hour, she decided to visit the beach near her cottage. She hadn't seen the beautiful horizon for a while and it was a great way to start her morning.

She took a seat in the soft sand on the shore and gazed hypnotizingly towards the ocean. It was truly magnificent. The colors of the sea and the sky almost joining together in a gradient.

Alyssa hadn't realized she had been sitting on the beach for so long. She had about 10 minutes to make it to the tavern on time, but it wasn't that far, so she wasn't worried. Alyssa stood up, brushed the sand off her dress, and made her way towards the bar. As she looked up, she was completely startled to see Jack Sparrow standing barely 12 feet away from her. Her eyes widened in fear. '_Is he following me?_', she thought. '_What do I do!_'

She just kept her eyes on the ground and walked forward, trying her hardest to ignore him. He, of course, wasn't going to let her slide that easily.

"Didn't mean to scare ye, love." He muttered.

Alyssa smiled lopsidedly, nodded, and continued on her way.

"Wait. What's yer name?"

"A-Alyssa.." She stuttered out of fear of what would happen if she lied. Before he could ask anymore questions, she hurriedly made her way to the _Faithful Bride_.

-------

'_Hmm, that was odd..'_, thought Alyssa.

She walked into the bar just in time and quickly got to work, completely forgetting about that odd encounter with Jack Sparrow. She couldn't wait for this entire day to just pass so she could leave this place.

And so she began her day, pouring rum into a million mugs, as always...

-------

The day was almost over. Tomorrow was the day she would board '_The Interceptor II'_ and be on her way to Port Royal.

Just as she could have called it a day, Jack Sparrow walked into the bar.

'_Greaaaaat'_, she thought bitterly. Alyssa turned to one of her fellow co-workers. "Um, Scarlet, would you do me a favor and serve that man there?" She pointed to Jack.

Scarlet nodded. "No way in bloody hell I'm servin' that mangy cad!" She snarled and walked away. I sighed disappointedly. I begrudgingly walked over to him, but this time without a smile plastered on my face.

"What are you having?"

"I think I'll have me usual: rum." He slurred.

She went to the counter, poured him his drink, and left it on his table without another word.

After about an hour, she had called it a day. She took off her apron and hung it on a rack. Alyssa took her keys, her pay for the week, and left. She could finally get some proper rest.

She sleepily opened the door to her house, shut it, and crawled into bed without bothering to change. Alyssa would have to wake up early tomorrow and she didn't want to waste precious time that could spent sleeping.

-------

As the '_Interceptor II_' sailed into the harbor, Alyssa was making her way down the docks with her small sack of possessions. There was a white-wigged man standing on the gangplank. He wasn't bad looking at all if you really looked at him.

Alyssa politely curtseyed and he took her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. She immediately blushed. No one had ever been so polite to her. But then again, she lived in Tortuga!

"Good morning, m'lady, my name is Commodore James Norrington. And you?"

Alyssa was distractedly staring at his handsome face. "Oh, my name is Alyssa Miller."

"Pleasure, Miss Miller. Come along, then. We must get the ship moving if we want to arrive in time for Ms. Fields. I'll show you to your cabin." He explained with a smile on his face. This woman was definitely different from the one he was expecting. This _was_ Tortuga, what _could_ he expect. But Alyssa definitely surprised him.

**TBC...**


	3. Voyage

**A/N: This one's for pineappleice. :)**

Chapter Three

During the entire voyage, Alyssa spent most of her time with Commodore Norrington. He was an absolute gentleman to her, and it was something Alyssa wasn't used to. But she definitely could get used to it. On the last day of their voyage to Port Royal, Alyssa agreed to have dinner with the commodore.

"So, Commodore, have you had any run-in's with pirates?", she asked curiously.

"Please, call me James, and yes, I have, unfortunately. Quite an adventure, really." James replied.

"May I ask about your adventure?"

"Surely, you may. I think a story is in order.", James told her.

He proceeded to tell her the entire story of the Black Pearl and how Jack Sparrow had narrowly escaped the noose. As soon as he mentioned Jack Sparrow, Alyssa grew uneasy. "J-Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, that man is nothing but trouble. But I must say, he is a good man.", James reasoned.

"Hmm. That's interesting. Must have been exciting." Alyssa said.

"Indeed, it's the most eventful thing that's happened while I've been in Port Royal yet." James remarked with a smile.

Alyssa sipped at her goblet of wine and wiped her mouth on the handkercheif from her lap. "This dinner was simply delicious, James. One of the best I've ever had in my life. Thank you so much."

"It was no trouble, Miss Miller, really."

"Oh, please, call me Alyssa." She told him politely.

"Of course, Alyssa." He liked the way her beautiful name rolled off his tongue. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. "Alyssa, may I be so bold as to ask if I can escort you to Miss Fields' wedding ceremony?"

He was a decent man and a true gentleman. What girl would refuse such an offer?

"Certainly, I would be delighted to be escorted by you, James." she agreed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Alyssa finally spoke.

"Well, it's late and tomorrow is going to be a busy day, so I'd like to get some rest. But thank you for the dinner, James, really."

James nodded and Alyssa left the cabin with a smile.

---------

Jack gripped the spokes of his pride and glory while him and his crew made their way to Port Royal. He had seen the pendant that bar wench had and he knew exactly what it was. It was 'Le Coeur de la Mer'. Otherwise known as 'The Heart of the Ocean'. The simple pendant led to the biggest treasure any pirate could only dream of. He had no idea what a gal like her was doing with it, but he didn't care. He was going to get that pendant no matter what.

"Cap'n, we'll be arrivin' in Port Royal in 'bout twelve hours, I wager." Mr. Gibbs, his first mate, shook him out of his reverie.

"Aye. Thanks very much, Gibbs." Jack said, turning the wheel a bit to the left.

Jack had spotted the lass wearing the pendant at the tavern and saw she had recieved a letter. One of the other bar wench's had found out what it was about, and he paid her a good price for the information. He found out that the gal with the sapphire was headed to Port Royal for a wedding. He was planning on disguising himself and stealing it from her, then leave without a trace. He just prayed that his plan would work. _Of course my plan will work, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!_ But before getting into his disguise, he would pay a little visit to his dear friends, The Turners.

**TBC...**


	4. Dresses

A/N: So I'm pretty muchly in a VERY good mood seeing as how I just saw **_MADONNA_** in concert! 8D so I'm updating. Enjoy. :)

Chapter Four

Alyssa woke up to the loud commotion up on deck made by the crew of the Interceptor II. She grumpily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up from the bed. When she was done getting all her things ready and tidied herself up, she headed onto the upper deck.

"Oh, James!", she had bumped into the Commodore on her way up.

"Alyssa, how are you?", He asked with a broad smile on his face.

"I'm good, actually. Today's the day we arrive, right?"

"Yes ma'am, it is. You can see Port Royal just off the starboard bow. Go have a look-see while I get these men in order."

James was right. As Alyssa's gaze flew to the starboard bow, she could see the immense green foilage that was Port Royal. It was beautiful! This town was completely different from Tortuga. So much cleaner looking. Her eyes wandered higher up the island and she could see a giant mansion. _Probably the Governor's Mansion_.

"Lower the anchor, gentleman!", James called out.

In a matter of minutes, the Interceptor II was anchored in the harbour of Port Royal. Alyssa couldn't wait to get her feet on solid ground again. While she was staring at the town, James came up behind her. "May I escort a lady to the Governor's Mansion?"

Alyssa laughed lightly, "James, I'm hardly a lady."

"On the contrary, Miss Miller, you look like a lady to me. Or is my vision decieving me?" James joked.

Alyssa just smiled and accepted his hand that was extended towards her. She grabbed her sack of belongings and followed James down the gangplank and into the immense town of Port Royal.

She couldn't believe she was actually here! As they walked through the market, there were people going from left to right. She saw girls with umbrellas and bonnets to protect their delicate skin from the sun rays. She saw men with incredibly tense postures and outfits with lace and frill and jewelry up to the nines.

_This is incredible._ Alyssa just observed without a word as they made their way to the Governor's Mansion.

--------------

Commodore James Norrington knocked on the giant oak door that led into the mansion. A butler answered the door almost immeadiately. "Ah, Commodore, I shall inform the Governor you are here."

The butler opened the door wider so we both could step inside the mansion. James took my hand and led me into the parlor as my jaw dropped all the way to the floor. This house was amazing! And not to mention humongous! There was a giant, elegant chandelier hanging from the cieling and long winding stairs that I assumed led to the private rooms.

As we entered the parlor, there were to ladies already in there. I screamed when I recognized Lana. She got up excitedly and ran up to hug me. I returned the hug graciously. We pulled apart and look at eachother. "You look great!" We said in unison and laughed.

"I'm so glad you're here, Alyssa." She smiled broadly. "The wedding is in two days, so we have alot of catching up to do and preparing to do."

Lana turned to the other woman in the room, the one I hadn't recognized. "Elizabeth, this is Alyssa Miller. Alyssa, this is Elizabeth Turner, she's my cousin."

I shyly extended my hand, unsure of how to greet a lady of her stature. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Turner."

She shook my hand warmly. "Please, call me Elizabeth. There is no need for formalities."

"Alright, now that we're all introduced, let's go get you fitted for that dress, Ally!" Lana called me by my nickname that I hadn't heard since I was nine.

------------

Alyssa was in a large, poofy dress. Never in a million years had she imagined this. "I look..huge!"

The two girls laughed. "Okay, so it's a little..big. We'll find a new dress." Lana called over the seamstress. "Do you think you have a dress with less embellishment?"

"Yes, ma'am. I think I have just the thing." The seamstress smiled and disappeared behind the counter. She reappeared holding a long, beautiful, pink gown.

Alyssa immeadiately tried it on. It was .. beautiful. That's the only word she could find to describe it. A light pink colour, the sleeves stopping right below my elbows and it reached the floor without dragging. She was speechless.

Elizabeth finally spoke up, "That's the one."

"Splendid, so it's settled, we'll take this one." Lana told the seamstress.

---------

After getting fitted for Alyssa's dress, the girls stopped in a small bakery to have a spot of tea. Elizabeth told then the story of her adventure with pirates. It was the same adventure that James went on. And it still included Jack Sparrow. Alyssa wanted nothing but to shake that pirate from her thoughts.

Elizabeth also told Alyssa that Norrington had proposed to her but she had refused, her heart already belonging to a young man by the name of William Turner, the local blacksmith.

After telling stories for hours and finishing our tea, they all headed back to the mansion. Being completely exhausted from the days events and the long trip, Alyssa fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**TBC...**


	5. Mr Burgess

Chapter Four

The following day, Alyssa heard the curtains in her rrom being thrown open by one of the maids. She groaned as the bright rays of the sun hit her face and she turned around in the soft bed sheets. Alyssa has the best nights sleep that she ever had. The maid whipped the sheets off of Alyssa and she reached for them blindly, not wanted to open her eyes and surrender to the sun.

"Out of bed you go, Miss Miller." The maid ushered her out of bed.

Alyssa rubbed the sleep from her eyes and mumbled, "I don't wanna get outta bed.", and turned once again in the bed to sleep some more.

"No, Miss Miller. You have to get out of bed. Miss Fields has requested your presence downstairs." The maid folded the sheets and tossed them into a laundry basket.

"Fine. I'm going." Alyssa got up on the edge of the bed and stretched while yawning.

She saw the maid had put a dress and corset on the chair next to her dresser. She eyed the corset with disgust. She heard what had happened to those unfortunate women whose ribs were crushed by a corset. She didn't want to be one of those women.

The maid called her over to the changing wall. "Alright now, take your clothes off."

Alyssa got a crazed look on her face. "Are you mad? I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you!"

The maid sighed at Alyssa's uncooperative state. "Off with it!" She was about to lose her patience.

Alyssa grumbled and pulled the nightgown over her head. The maid handed her a petticoat. "Here. Put this on." she folded the nightgown neatly and placed it in the laundry basket.

The maid returned to the changing wall and grabbed the corset from the chair. She pulled it on over Alyssa's head and turned Alyssa's back to face her. As the maid pulled tightly on the strings of the corsey, Alyssa asked her a question. "What's your name, anyway?"

"My name is Penelope, Miss Miller." The maid answered politely.

Alyssa fasped for breath as the wind was crushed out of her. "Jesus, what some women do for beauty." She wheezed out.

Penelope chuckled slightly at her comment. "There we go.", she said as she tied the ends of the string together.

Alyssa's breathing was labored and Penelope tried to soothe her. "You'll get used to it, Miss Miller."

Penelope grabbed the dress from the chair and pulled it over Alyssa's head and continued to tie up the many strings in the dress. Alyssa staggered a bit while going to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was a deep midnight blue with slitly billowing sleeves. She put on her shoes, tucked her sapphire necklace in her dress, and promptly left the room to attempt to go down teh stairs without fainting. Alyssa grabbed the railing in a death grip while balancing on the steps.

She heard voices floating up from downstairs and one of them was a man. Alyssa entered the parloer and found Lana, Elizabeth, and an aristocratic looking man. He had the normal white wig on, but you could see from underneath that he had striking red hair and bright green eyes to go with his fair skin tone. He was only a few inches taller than Lana and well built for his size. Lana stood up and so did he.

"Alyssa, this is my fiancee, Lieutenant Harry Burgess. Darling, this is my good friend, Alyssa Miller." She introduced them and Mr. Burgess grabbed her hand and placed a polite kiss above her knuckles.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Miller." He smiled at her.

"As am I, Mr. Burgess." Alyssa said, returning the smile.

The four them then sat down and then began a huge discussion over anything and everything. Mostly about the upcoming wedding.

**TBC...**


	6. Alleys

**A/N: This one's for pineappleice. I love you, Nicole:)**

Alleys

It was early morning and Alyssa was in Lana's room talking as the maids were putting the finished touches on Lana's wedding gown.

"You know you're really lucky to have a man like Mr. Burgess, Lana."

"Yes, he is wonderful. My father wanted me to marry a wealthy man but I wanted someone who could care for me and love me. I guess I got lucky finding a man who was all of those."

Alyssa smiled at her and stood up. Maids ran about frantically getting ready for the upcoming wedding. Alyssa walked around Lana's room, looking at all the trinkets Lana had arranged on her dresser. Alyssa sighed. She was getting bored of sitting around and doing nothing but wait.

Since it was early and the wedding was to be held during the afternoon, she thought she would go out for some fresh air.

"Lana, is it alright if I went out into town for a while?" Alyssa asked politely.

"Of course, Ally. Just be sure to be here around noon."

"Alright. See you soon, Lana!" She called from the steps of the stairs. Alyssa let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in and left the mansion, walking down the cobble stone road.

_Maybe I'll see the Commodore around..._

--------

The Black Pearl was docked in a nearby cove, in the shadows, out of sight from the civilians of Port Royal.

Jack's crew was lined up on the main deck, waiting for their Captain's orders. "Alright, men. We'll be stayin' here fer a week at the most. Now, make yerselves scarce an' don't attract any unwanted attention or Norrin'ton'll have our necks, savvy?"

The crew broke out in unison: "Aye!" and ran off the ship. Jack threw a rope on one of the spokes of the helm and left the ship. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet as he walked down the cobble stone path into town. Jack wondered if Will still worked at the smithery or if Will and Elizabeth were still together. Jack shrugged to himself and grinned from all the dirty looks and comments he was receiving from the towns people.

-------

Alyssa hummed to herself and walked into town, her skirts swishing around her legs. She surveyed the beautiful town of Port Royal. _It's definitely a step up from Tortuga_, she thought. Lady's and Lord's strolling about, gossiping, with umbrellas and fanning themselves.

Alyssa clasped her hands in front of her and twiddled her thumbs while deep in thought. Suddenly, WHAM! She had bumped into someone and she was sent flying to the ground.

"Bloody hell, watch where you're going." She grumbled while standing up and brushing the dirt off of her dress. She looked up at who she bumped into and found herself face to face with James.

"Oh my god, James! Are you alright? So sorry about that." Alyssa muttered.

"It's alright, Alyssa. I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled.

"Neither was I." Alyssa smiled as well. And they both stood there awkwardly, grinning like fools, and not know what to say.

Alyssa then chimed in, "So I guess we'll be seeing each other at the wedding then."

"Yes, yes, of course. Until then." James took her hand and pressed a polite kiss on her knuckles and left towards the fort.

Alyssa couldn't stop grinning. But she had the odd feeling that she was being watched. She looked around her skeptically, looking for the source of her feeling. She then spotted a red flash hide behind a wall of a building. She approached the building cautiously and curiously, wondering what that was.

A pair of arms grabbed her quickly and dragged her behind the building into an alley. She tried screaming but one hand found itself a home on top of her mouth. She elbowed whoever it was that captured her and turned around.

There was Captain Jack Sparrow in front of her, wincing from the slight blow to his ribcage. Alyssa squinted her eyes, disbelievingly. "Captain Sparrow? What are you doing here?" She questioned.

She suddenly remembered that day on the beach right before she left Tortuga. Jack's gaze was solidly concentrated on her sapphire. She grabbed the pendant and tucked it into her dress, nervously.

"Well, love, I have my own business to tend to, so if you'll excuse me." Jack sidestepped Alyssa and continued on out of the alley, grinning widely. He knew it was her. She had tucked the jewel into her dress in fear of it being stolen. Maybe this wasn't going to so easy after all. Luckily, he knew she would be at Lana's wedding. He loved weddings; why would he pass that up? _Drinks all around!_, he thought. Since he was going to be disguised, he could interrogate the girl further about that precious jewel.

But for now, he was off to the smithery in search of Will and Elizabeth. He knew they would help him out on this one.. right?

-------

Alyssa exited from the alley, very confused. Jack Sparrows huge grin was burned into her mind and she couldn't shake the nervous from her bones. _What the hell is he doing in Port Royal?_, she thought.

She just hoped that it had nothing to do with her. She saw how entrancingly he had stared at her necklace and she felt uneasy. Alyssa brushed off the subject and decided to concentrate on her friend's wedding.

**TBC...**


	7. Will & Elizabeth

Will & Elizabeth

Jack arrived at the blacksmith shop and entered. The drunk he had seen those two years ago, was no longer there. _Will probably owns the shop now_, he thought to himself.

Jack's ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice say: "Who goes there?" Jack turned to greet Will, but found a sword pointed at his nose.

"Ahh. I see ye want t' cross blades with a pirate once again, eh?" Jack replied playfully.

Will couldn't see who it was because Jack was in the shadows. Suddenly, what Jack had said caused Will to pause and slowly put down his sword. "Jack?"

"Aye. In the flesh." He grinned and stepped out of the shadows. "How've ye been holdin' up, lad?"

Will put his sword on a pedestal. "I've been good, Jack. Nice to see you again."

They gave each other a "manly" hug and clapped each other on the back. "Have ye an' Lizzie gotten married yet?"

Will nodded. "We didn't invite you because Elizabeth thought the commodore would take it as an opportunity to have you hanged. We couldn't have that on our wedding day."

"No worries, lad." Jack smiled. They both sat down at a table and Jack asked a question. "Do ye own the shop now?"

Will grinned. "Yes, now everyone compliments me and not that drunk Mr. Brown." He said with slight contempt in his voice.

Jack shook his head in approval, looking the place over.

"What brings you here, Jack?" Will asked curiously.

"I'm lookin' fer... somethin' o' mine." he hesitated. "But I'm goin' t' need some assistance from dear Lizzie."

Suddenly, the door to the blacksmith shop burst open and there stood Elizabeth Turner.

Both men stood up from the table and Lizzie's eyes widened. She ran to Jack and hugged him tightly around his neck. Jack was a little stunned at how she reacted. But he patted her back awkwardly, anyhow, and she pulled away. She whispered something in Will's ear. "You didn't tell me Jack was coming."

"Neither did he." Will answered in his wife's ear.

Elizabeth stood in front of Jack and crossed her arms. "Well is it isn't my favorite pirate."

"I'm touched, really." Jack mocked her with that charming smile of his. "Lizzie, I need yer help."

Elizabeth nodded. "Very well. What do you need me to do?"

"I need ye t' make me look presentable enough t' go t' Lana Fields' wedding today."

Elizabeth looked at him oddly before speaking. "I'm going to that wedding today. My question is why?"

Jack sighed. He sat down and started his explanation. "I recently found out 'bout this certain treasure an' I found the girl who has the key. I want t' get it and today is me only chance. It's not Lana who has it, it's a lass who's goin'. I need ye t' keep secret that I'm Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Alright, Jack." Lizzie replied with uncertainty lacing her voice. "But you have to promise that no harm will come to anyone."

"Aye." Jack answered with a nod.

"But, wait, are you even invited?" She asked curiously.

"Nay. But I'm guessin' since ye look high an' proper that they'll let ye in." Jack shrugged.

Elizabeth stood up and grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on, Jack. We need to get started. This won't be easy, though. Will, I'll see you back home. Don't forget the wedding is at two o' clock. Bye, darling!" Elizabeth shut the door to the shop.

She and Jack sprinted to her home, making sure no guards caught sight of him. She breathed heavily from the run and shoved Jack inside as soon as the doors opened.

She dragged him upstairs to her room and locked the door, leaning against the door to catch her breath. Jack bit his tongue from making a suggestive comment and instead removed his effects, his hat, and his coat, placing them on the bed.

Elizabeth ushered Jack onto the chair of the vanity and took off his bandana. His dreadlocks fell to his shoulders. Elizabeth breathed deeply before saying anything. "This is going to take alot of work. If you want this so badly, you're going to have to sacrifice some things. I don't want to hear any whining coming from you, am I clear?"

"Inescapably clear, love."

-----------

Alyssa arrived at Lana's house at around twelve-thirty. She opened the door and let herself in. She walked hurriedly up the stairs looking for her friend.

"Am I late?" She asked frantically.

Lana emerged from a room and grabbed Alyssa's shoulder comfortingly. "No, You're just in time."

Alyssa let out a deep sigh.

"What's troubling you, Ally? You can tell me."

Alyssa rubbed the bridge of her nose, hoping it would relieve her of her nervousness and uneasiness. "It's nothing, really. I'm just worrying myself is all." She lied.

"Yes, of course." Lana replied unsurely. "We need to start dolling ourselves up for my wedding. Let's go get ready, what do you say?" Lana asked with an encouraging smile.

Alyssa nodded excitedly and they both retreated to Lana's room. Maids began entering and leaving her chambers like working ants. They proceeded to fix both Lana's and Alyssa's hair.

Lana's raven hair was fashioned in a tight bun on the back of her head, with a couple of loose curls framing her face.

Alyssa's blonde locks were curled completely and the maids arranged it in a half pony tail. They coiled the ponytail into a perfect bun.

The maids ushered Lana behind her changing wall and Alyssa to her room and behind her own changing wall. They began putting on their corsets simultaneously, while Alyssa gasped short breaths as they tightened the strings, Lana didn't flinch once. She had been wearing corsets since she was thirteen and her father said she needed to improve her "figure". She had gotten used to them since then and learned to breath perfectly well.

The good thing about her maids was that they didn't tighten the corset so much as to suffocate you. To Alyssa it made no difference. They put on Lana's wedding dress and placed the veil on her head whilst other maids organized the four-foot train.

Alyssa's dress was pulled over her head and laced up. She walked over to the mirror and examined herself. The simple yet elegant lavender gown slightly accented her grey eyes, but nothing could hide the anxiousness in them.

She couldn't believe it was her own reflection she was staring at. Never in a million years did she think she could look so beautiful. Let alone be dressed in this 'high and mighty' dress.

She slipped on her shoes and stepped out into the hallway, waiting for Lana. Mr. Burgess and Lana's father were already in the courtyard where the wedding would take place. Lana's maids scurried out of her room and Lana finally stepped out.

Alyssa gasped. She had seen the dress before but it was absolutely stunning on Lana. "You look amazing, darling."

Lana smiled picking up the sides of her dress. "As do you. We must get going, Ally. We don't want the bride to be late."

They both linked arms and walked down the grand staircase to find Commodore Norrington waiting for them. He set his yes on Alyssa and they widened. Alyssa curtseyed when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look absolutely incredible, Alyssa!" He exclaimed.

Alyssa blushed furiously. "Thank you, James. You look quite dapper yourself."

"Alright, love birds, let's get going. This is my night of love." Lana joked. She rushed into the carriage with worries of being late. James stuck out a hand and Alyssa graciously took it, while stepping into the carriage as well. Finally, James got in and shut the door. It was a beautiful Caribbean day for a beautiful wedding.

**Reviews would be nice. :)**


	8. Transformation

Transformation

By the time Elizabeth got finished "cleaning" Jack up, he looked like an upstanding gentleman. Although he kept the mustache, Elizabeth fixed it to look more decent. She had removed all the beads and trinkets from his hair and placed them in a pouch for Jack to keep.

She combed his wild mane and smoothed his hair out into a ponytail at the base of his neck. She shaved his goatee and made him scrub his skin clean.

Elizabeth lent him one of her father's fancy outfits as well as a pair of her father's shoes which were leprechaun looking. Jack grimaced at their appearance.

"I have t' wear those?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Jack, because of your gold teeth, please try to refrain from speaking alot. They'll know you're not a gentleman, instantly. You also can't slur your speaking or walk like a drunken woman."

Jack scowled at her. "I do not walk like a drunken woman!"

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, what ever it is you think you walk like, you can't."

Jack frowned then looked at himself in the mirror. "I feel like I'm going to bloody suffocate in this brocade. All I need is a wig and I'll match dear old Norry." He muttered.

She giggled. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you look handsome."

Jack turned to face Elizabeth. "Thanks very much, love." He took off all of his rings except one. It was his silver ring with a flying sparrow engraved on it which he wore on his pinky. "I'll be back fer me effects."

"Of course, just remember to use the servant's entrance."

"Aye." Jack was about to leave when he remembered something and turned on his heel. "What alias do I use?"

Elizabeth thought a moment before blurting out, "Jonathan Bukater."

Jack placed his hands in a praying fashion and then began his snooty act. "Excuse me, Mrs. Turner. I must be going now. There is a wedding I must be attending." He told her with no slurs.

Elizabeth smirked. "Very well, Mr. Bukater. Until then."

Jack strolled out of her room with perfect posture and no drunken swaying. To say the least, Elizabeth was impressed. Impressed at what lengths he would go for some blasted treasure. But it was his life he was risking.

She called for her maids, Estella and Trudy, to help her into her dress for the wedding. She had no idea what was going on in that sun-burnt brain of Jack's. She hoped he wouldn't draw too much attention. She prayed for the safety of others and himself. This was the same reason why she hadn't invited him to her wedding in the first place. The last thing they needed was a pirate hanging in Port Royal right after a wedding. Least of all, she didn't want to see her good friend hang on the end of a rope.

-------

Alyssa and Lana got out of the carriage and Lana immediately left for the special room where she got ready to walk to aisle. Alyssa went inside, escorted by Commodore Norrington.

The church was humongous. There were decorations everywhere and about 50 pews on both sides of the church. White flowers and lace decorated one side of the pews, therefore closing it off on the opening to the aisle.

"Beautiful church, eh?" Alyssa commented to James.

"Indeed, but not as beautiful as you are."

Alyssa blushed and the small talk stopped there.

James took Alyssa's hand and brought them to the second-to-first pew on the left side of the church. James sat on the end where it was closed off, followed by Alyssa on his left side. A few seats down the pew they were on, a mysteriously looking man sat down.

Alyssa looked at him in interest. He looked so different from all the noble women and men, yet he fit in perfectly. Alyssa's eyes widened as he turned and smiled at her slyly; his deep brown eyes meeting her plain grey eyes. When he smiled at her, it had given her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. All of a sudden, Elizabeth and Will sat down and joined the mysterious man.

James turned to her as soon as she gasped. "Are you alright, Alyssa? Is something the matter?"

"No, no, I'm fine, really. Just admiring the decorations." She lied.

Who was that man she was staring at? Why were Elizabeth and Will sitting next to him? Why on Earth did he seem so familiar? The only other man who looked remotely like him was...Jack Sparrow. No, that couldn't be. He's a ruthless pirate who dresses like a slob and reeks of Rum. _No, it isn't_, she reassured herself.

She quickly regained her composure and turned around. The Commodore nudged her and pulled her out of her reverie. "Are you sure you're fine?"

She nodded mutely while staring at her hands which seemed fascinating at the moment. She picked her head up when she heard the music play and the ceremony start.

Lana began making her way down the aisle to the man of her dreams. _Why couldn't I have a man of my dreams? Is it that impossible to find that I am not capable of it? This Norrington man seems friendly. But he would never accept me. He only marries women of class. Oh now I'm just talking rubbish._

The priest spoke and shook Alyssa out of her thoughts once again. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Lana Fields and Harry Burgess in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore-is not by any-to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly-but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show a just cause as to why they may not be joined together-let them speak now of forever hold their peace."

There was a short pause because everyone knew there was no reason for them not to be together. After the priest spoke a prayer and the couple exchanged vows.

It was time for the ring exchange. Harry did it first. "I, Harry, give you, Lana, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Lana smiled while he placed the ring on her finger and wiped the tears of joy from her face with her handkerchief.

Before sniffling a little, Lana spoke. "I, Lana, give you, Harry, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Harry smiled at her as she slipped the ring on his finger and Lana let out a small laugh.

The priest turned to Lana. "Do you, Lana Fields, take this man, Harry Burgess, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said right above a whisper and nodded.

The priest turned to Harry. "Do you, Harry Burgess, take this woman, Lana Fields, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He exclaimed proudly.

I was near tears because I had never been to a proper wedding and it was really romantic.

"By the power vested in me by the city of Port Royal, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lana and Harry leaned in a shared a short but passionate kiss before holding hands. "I present Mr. and Mrs. Burgess!" The priest proclaimed whilst closing his bible.

Everyone stood up and clapped as the newlywed couple left the church, running down the aisle, hand in hand. Once again there was the mysterious man almost right next to me. I had left my Sapphire necklace out. These were a bunch of noble men and women who could afford much more than my necklace. Who was going to steal anyway, right?

After the ceremony, everyone cleared out and got into their carriages to arrive at the reception. All she knew was that she needed something to drink soon, to get her mind off of this man that kept bothering her.

**Reviews would make me happy. :)**


	9. Reception

Reception

I felt the carriage stop and assumed we had arrived at the reception. James stepped out and helped me out of the carriage. There was a large carpet rolled out from the outside to the inside, for us to walk on.

Inside there was a vast dance floor and the room was filled with at least 80 round tables scattered. There was a table for two at the front of the dance floor for the bride and groom. Commodore spotted a table where Elizabeth, Will, and that mysterious man sat. James pulled me over to the table to greet them. "Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner, Mr..."

"Bukater. Jonathan Bukater." The man responded.

"Hmm, pleasure meeting you."

I sat down across from Mr. Bukater and he stared at me. I held his gaze while I sat down, the candles in the middle of the table illuminating our eyes.

"How rude of me, Mr. Bukater. I am Alyssa Miller."

"What a pleasure it is to meet you." He replied with a grin. Luckily, no one saw his gold teeth because the golden glimmer of the candlelight. It made his other teeth blend in.

James began the small talk. "What brings you here, Mr. Bukater? I don't think I've seen you here before."

"I've come from England to get something I want back and to visit my dear friends, Elizabeth and William." He replied eyeing James.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I was about to ask him a question when I was interrupted by someone clinking their fork on a champagne glass. It was Harry.

"Excuse me, but before we begin this wonderful reception, we'd like to say a couple of toasts."

Everyone had turned in their chairs to face the couple. I felt something drop in my lap and then slide off. It was one of the heavy earrings Lana had made me wear. I reached my hand up and felt my lobe to be empty. I cursed silently under my breath and crawled under the table to find it.

I was about to do something very unladylike but I had to find it. I got on my hands and knees looking down on the floor. I suddenly bumped into someone and sat up under the table to face Mr. Bukater.

"Ow, bloody hell, watch where you're going." I hissed rubbing my head.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked somewhat kindly.

"I have a name you know." I glared at him, then spoke again. "I lost my earring. It should be around here somewhere." After a couple of minutes, I heard him say, "Is this it?", while holding up an earring identical to my other one.

"Yes. Thank you."

He scooted closer to me. "Here, let me." He clasped the earring on my right ear. Something gleamed in my eye and as soon as he finished, I grabbed his hand and examined his pinky ring.

I looked from the ring to his face several times before letting a sharp sigh from my nose and letting go of his hand. Mr. Bukater looked tense for some reason but I paid no attention to it.

This isn't Jack Sparrow. _What about the ring?_ I kept reassuring myself that it wasn't Jack Sparrow. _He was in town today._ It was only a coincidence.

I really didn't feel like thinking about this. "I need a drink." I muttered before crawling out from under the table and back into my chair. My glass was filled with champagne and the toasts were about to end.

"What happened, Alyssa?" James inquired.

I glanced towards Mr. Bukater before answering James. His eyes were solidly on me. "I'm fine, I told you already. I just lost my earring."

James nodded in comprehension. "Very well." He put his hand on mine and I could see Mr. Bukaters gaze on me.

"To eternal love..." Harry and Lana rose their glasses and everyone else responded also lifting their glasses. "To eternal love!" I brought the glass to my lips and chugged the whole thing. I set my glass down and shook my head slightly, the bubbles still in my throat.

Mr. Bukater looked at me oddly and I laughed. "What? You've never seen a girl drink?"

James ignored my comment. I raised my glass asking for some more champagne. James looked at me like I was crazy when I downed half the glass. Mr. Bukater just looked amused.

I turned to Elizabeth and Will. "Mrs. Turner, I believe you haven't introduced me to this William Turner." Elizabeth put down her drink and spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry. Will, this is Alyssa Miller. She's a friend of Lana. Alyssa, this is my husband, Will Turner."

I nodded with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you."

Suddenly, soft music began to play and Lana and Harry began their first dance as a married couple. They waltzed across the dance floor looking into each other's eyes.

I downed the rest of my champagne and stopped a nearby waiter. He had some red wine with him, luckily. He poured some into my glass. I fingered my sapphire necklace while I stared absent-mindedly at my wine.

I snapped back to reality when I saw Mr. Bukater lean over and whisper something in Elizabeth's ear. Her eyes widened and I heard her hiss something faintly. "You didn't tell me it was her!"

I furrowed my brows and chose to ignore that statement. I heard the music end and the many people in the room engaged in their own conversations and some even began to dance.

I took a sip of my wine and James stood up next to me. He extended a hand in front of me and asked me a question. "Would you care to share this dance with me?" For some reason I stole a glance at Mr. Bukater and he winked at me.

"Of course." We both walked on the dance floor and began waltzing with all the other couples.

**Review and you shall make me happy. :)**


	10. Irritated

Irritated

Jack leaned over and started to talk to Will and Elizabeth. "That's her. That's the gal from Tortuga who has my treasure."

Elizabeth sighed. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Jack patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, love. I'll take care of this." Jack got up and left the table looking for Norrington and Alyssa.

He spotted the two in the middle of the floor. Alyssa was laughing and smiling at everything the Commodore said. He walked in front of them and they stopped dancing abruptly.

"Excuse me, the lady and I were trying to dance." Norrington scowled at Jack.

"You were trying, she was succeeding. Elizabeth and William request your presence. Now." Jack answered smartly.

Alyssa couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry, James, but I can't refuse this kind gentleman." James' jaw tightened as he was upset, but he just left the two and went back to the table.

Jack smirked and grabbed her to dance. She accepted and they began to dance.

The music became more lively and upbeat. Jack and Alyssa started to dance faster and Jack pulled Alyssa closer to him.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Bukater?" She asked, questioning his action.

"Why dancing of course, Miss Miller." He said innocently with a chuckle. She only laughed.

"Mr. Bukater, do you not worry of your cockiness?"

"It's only a part of me, love."

The song was coming to an end. Jack gave her a smirk before twirling her out and twirling her back in forcefully against his chest. They were both breathing heavily and staring at each other. It was as if they were about to kiss but Alyssa broke the silence. "I-I think we should, uh, get back to the-the table."

Jack snapped out of it and let go of Alyssa. "Right, of course."

He took her hand and led her back to the table. Alyssa could feel the heat in her cheeks. When they arrived at the table, she took both of his hands in hers and spoke. "Thank you for the dance, Mr. Bukater."

He winked at me and I could see James scowling. Jack almost felt bad for having to kidnap her. She seemed so nice and didn't deserve to be kidnapped. But he couldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment.

When they both took their seats, dinner started to be served. James and Alyssa began to talk while Jack eavesdropped.

"How are you enjoying Port Royal, Alyssa?"

Alyssa took a sip of her wine. "Oh, it's wonderful. I've never seen a town so beautiful before."

"Where are you from, Alyssa?" Will asked curiously, out of nowhere.

Alyssa shifted nervously in her chair. She didn't want him to know she was from some whore town called Tortuga. "Uhh, I-uh..." Alyssa was unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, Jack interrupted, sensing her tension. "Singapore."

Alyssa and James both turned to face 'Mr. Bukater'. "What!" James snapped. He knew Alyssa was from Tortuga because he had picked her up from there. But James didn't dare open his mouth. He knew she probably didn't want it known that she was from such a horrible town.

"She's from Singapore." Jack repeated.

"Beg pardon, were you included in this conversation?" James looked angry for some reason. Maybe because Jack was ruining his futile attempt to 'woo' Alyssa. Jack faced Alyssa and answered. "It looks as though I am now."

Alyssa mouthed 'thank you'. James rolled his eyes, not catching Alyssa, and turned to face her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Alyssa shrugged with a smile and took his hand where he led them outside into the courtyard.

"I hope this isn't to forward of me, but what of your parents?"

Alyssa stopped dead in her tracks and paled significantly. "Um, I'd really rather not talk about this." She was feeling very uncomfortable with this mans personal questions. It wasn't like they were courting. Alyssa definitely needed some space.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" She picked up the skirts of her dress and made her way inside. She walked the length of the room and went out the front entrance without a second glance inside.

Her parents were always a touchy subject. She lived with her mother most of her childhood. Richard Miller left them long before Kayla Miller died. He was probably some drunk pirate anyway. Her mother had been a good mother to her but passed away when Alyssa was about 23, from unknown reasons. Since they were too poor to afford a doctor, they never found out what made her so sick. Alyssa was determined not to stoop so low as to sell her body just for money so she became a bar wench and earned an honest living; or as honest as one could live in Tortuga.

She sat down on a bench and thought things over. She heard footsteps behind her a while after and put her head in her hands, dreading to face James. He was starting to get a little annoying.

She felt a hand on her knee and was about to have an outburst but she peeked through her fingers and saw the silver ring with a sparrow on it. She removed her head from her hands and looked at him. "Mr. Bukater? What are you doing out here?"

He removed his hand from her knee. "I was checking if you were alright. You seemed a bit upset when you fled from Norrington."

She smiled. She couldn't help but smile around him. He had this carefree aura about him. "He was being a real arse, asking me those questions about-" She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, forgetting she was talking to a proper man. Or so she thought.

Jack smirked. "It's alright, love. Never hurts to tell the truth once in a while."

She laughed at his comment. "God, I need a drink." She muttered for the millionth time today.

"You seem to be fond of liquor." Jack said, grinning to himself and remembering his precious drink, Rum.

"Hmm, yes. Wonderful stuff it is." Alyssa murmured.

Jack turned in his spot on the bench and stared at Alyssa while she stared off into space.

She was quite attractive if you asked him. Her long blonde hair had some golden highlights from the sun. Her grey eyes that could be read like a book, unlike his deep brown eyes that enclosed deep infinite memories locked up in the mystery that is Jack Sparrow. Her petite nose and full lips were average looking. His gaze traveled down to the mesmerizing sapphire necklace that would soon be his. And he knew exactly how to get it. It was quite simple actually.

He would get her drunk.

**Thank you so much for the support! And keep those reviews coming. :) They keep me writing. Thanks again to ALL of you:D**


	11. Drunk

Drunk

Jack escorted Alyssa back inside where they resumed eating dinner and conversing about anything and everything. James kept on trying to impress Alyssa. But only because 'Mr. Bukater' kept stealing the lime light, and it was quite effortless.

Alyssa nodded politely and tried to listen to James ramble on. He was acting more weird than before. _Maybe because he felt Mr. Bukater was a threat._ She smiled at the thought. Soon enough, the night ended.

"Would you like me to escort you home, Alyssa?" James asked.

"No, no but thank you for tonight, though. It was wonderful." Alyssa curtsied the way Lana had taught her and watched as James left with a disappointed look on his face.

The Lords and Ladies began to be escorted by their partners and left the party leaving the ballroom almost empty.

Elizabeth and Will both got out of their seats and Liz asked Alyssa a question. "Are you sure you don't need an escort? We'd be happy to take you back to the Burgess's Mansion."

"Oh, no. I'm fine really. But thank you for the kind thought." She replied.

As Liz and Will got ready to leave they grabbed Jack and pulled him away from the table so Alyssa was out of earshot. "Jack, what do you plan on doing to her?" Elizabeth asked bluntly.

Jack gave her a big grin and answered. "If you'd like, you could come along and join us."

Will nodded vigorously. "Of course. Do we meet you at the cove?"

"Aye. But be sure no one spots you. Meet me there a little bit earlier than Midnight."

Will and Elizabeth both nodded in understanding and took their leave. Jack turned back to Alyssa and offered her his hand. Alyssa looked up from her champagne glass and gave him a questioning look. "Where are you taking me, Mr. Bukater?"

"I was thinking if you'd like to come with me to a pub nearby, if it's not too bold to ask." Jack's eyes twinkled at the thought of his precious drink.

"I'd be glad to join you." Alyssa replied happily, while shooting up out of her chair and grabbing his hand.

"Shall we go, Miss Miller?" Jack asked arrogantly.

"We shall, Mr. Bukater." Alyssa answered with a huge grin plastered on her face.

----------

After Alyssa's fifth bottle and Jack's second bottle...

Alyssa laughed hysterically as she fell out of her chair. Jack only grinned because his plan was working. Alyssa picked herself up and leaned across the table to stare at Jack. She brought up her index finger and squinted her eyes.

"Did you know I met..." She paused to think of the name. "Captain Jack Sparrow t'day?" She slurred her words dangerously.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, taking a swig of his third bottle. He didn't want to get outrageously tipsy because he would be having to carry Alyssa all the way back to the Pearl.

Alyssa nodded vigorously and leaned back into her chair, almost falling out again. "Y' know you look an awful lot like that Jack Sparrow man?"

Jack chuckled at how she acted when she got drunk. He was a little surprised because he knew she lived in Tortuga and she was always around drunks.

Alyssa pulled out her sapphire necklace and tried to stare at it from the place on her neck. She clumsily unclasped it and held faraway, squinting and examining it.

She turned to face Jack and swung it around in front of him, his eyes following every move of the sapphire. "Do y' know what this is?"

Jack hesitated from nodding and snatching it from her hand. He would wait for the opportune moment.

"'Cause I 'ave no idea wha' in the bloody hell this is. Y' know I found it in Tortuga, righ'? Only 'cause someone left it on the table. I was only cleanin' up after 'em." Alyssa explained innocently.

She held the necklace tightly in her hand and leaned over the table again. "Y' know you're very attractive." She squinted trying to clear her vision which was blurring from the effect of the Rum.

And with that, Alyssa passed out on the table with a 'thud'.

**Hurricane coming to Florida. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	12. Gibbs

Gibbs

Jack grabbed the necklace and put it in his pocket. He dropped a couple shillings on the table for the drinks, picked up Alyssa and threw her over his shoulder. He hurriedly made his way to the cove where he hid the Pearl and caught sight of Elizabeth and Will.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What did you do to her!" She hissed at Jack.

"I only got her drunk, relax." Jack replied coolly.

"Only? Oooh, Jack Sparrow, you're going to pay for this tomorrow. She is going to kill you."

Before Jack could respond, Alyssa barfed all over the floor behind Jack. He grimaced and continued on his way. Elizabeth and Will followed at Jack's heels.

He kicked open his first mate's - Gibbs - cabin door and laid Alyssa down gently on the bed. Gibbs had night watch so she could use his cabin. Elizabeth and Will watched from the door way as Jack took off Alyssa's shoes and pulled the blankets over her.

Jack joined Liz and Will outside while shutting and locking the door. The angelic face of Alyssa Miller would soon turn into one of hell in the morning, but Jack vowed he would be prepared.

"Here, I brought Alyssa's things from the Burgess' mansion." Elizabeth mentioned.

Elizabeth handed him Alyssa's sack of things, his effects, and old clothing. "Ye're cabin is o'er there." He said, pointing to the cabin that was two doors down from his.

Jack set his things down and went to the helm before changing, to advise Gibbs to set sail.

"Oi, Gibbs!"

"Aye? Jack?" Gibbs said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes bu-"

Gibbs interrupted. "Is that ye?"

"Aye bu-"

Gibbs interrupted again. "Ye look like a gentleman."

"I know that, Gibbs. Will ye bloody listen?" Jack said a little irritated. Gibbs nodded and Jack continued speaking. "I would like us t' set sail now, if we can. Are there any suspicions?"

Gibbs nodded 'no' and went below to wake the crew to set sail.

Jack left to his cabin for a good night's sleep.

---

**Short chapter, but it's something. Merry 11th. Please review. :)**


	13. Nightmares

Nightmares

Alyssa woke up to the sway of a ship and smell of the ocean. _What's wrong with this picture? _Her eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly but regretted it as the pounding in her head worsened. She hissed and grabbed her head to try and alleviate the pain.

She had no idea why she had this incredibly painful headache. The very last thing she remembered was Mr. Bukater... Mr. Bukater! _Where the hell did he take me!_ Alyssa didn't have much time to think. She felt the bile rising up in her throat. "I think I'm gonna be sick.." she muttered. She covered her mouth with her hand to prevent throwing up everywhere. She ran to the door and found it to be locked! Her other hand curled up into a fist and she pounded on the door, desperate to get out and relieve herself.

Alyssa opened her mouth to shout and scream for someone to come and open the door. It was a BIG mistake. She ended throwing up all over the floor. Her eyes watered as she gagged, her body wanting to relieve itself completely. She wiped her mouth and screamed, "HELLLLLPPPP!"

Almost suddenly, Elizabeth came barging in but Alyssa took no notice. She just dodged her and ran off. Some of the crew members looked slightly startled as the small woman ran and then heaved over the side of the ship.

After what seemed hours of throwing up, realization dawned on her. She was in the middle of the ocean on a ship that was unfamiliar to her. _Where the hell am I!_, she thought extremely confused. The throbbing of her headache had gone away somewhat.

She got up and looked for the captain of this damned ship she was upon. When she reached the top of the stairs that led to the helm, her breath hitched in her throat. Standing there was "Mr. Bukater" in pirate's attire. Her eyes widened as he looked away from the ocean to her and grinned.

She knew that grin from somewhere. A picture of Captain Jack Sparrow flashed through her mind and she remembered. He was Jack Sparrow. Therefore, she was obviously aboard the Black Pearl. Her right hand flew to her neck where the usual weight of her sapphire necklace was missing.

Her shocked expression turned into on of pure, seething anger. She clenched her teeth and stalked up to the helm, coming face to face with Jack Sparrow. Her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

Jack only grinned and continued steering the Pearl. Alyssa pushed his shoulder and he turned around accordingly.

"Where. Is. It." she asked trying to calm down. How could she calm down? She had been kidnapped, robbed, and tricked. There wasn't a single reason for her to be calm.

"What?" Jack asked, acting completely clueless.

Alyssa lifted her small hand and slapped Jack soundly. His head whipped all the way around, but this time no beads jingled. His hand shot up to his red cheek to soothe the burning pain.

"What the bloody hell was that fer?"

"You know exactly what that was for! Now where is my necklace!" she yelled again.

"Alrigh' first off, ye gotta calm down." Jack replied.

Alyssa was boiling with anger. "CALM DOWN! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO! I NEVER DID A SINGLE THING TO YOU!"

She raised her hand to hit him again but he caught her wrist swiftly, stopping her. She struggled in his tight grip. "Watch what ye say, missy. Yer testin' me patience."

Without warning, Jack grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. Alyssa let out a scream and started beating on Jack's back. "LET ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! JACK SPARROW I HATE YOU!" In the midst of her yelling, she noticed Will and Elizabeth in the hallway staring at her as Jack took her below. A confused look graced her features and she thought for a moment, _Are they in on this? Did they trick me? No, they couldn't have. They're good people. They weren't associated with pirates...right?_

Jack noticed Alyssa stopped yelling. "What happened? Cat got yer tongue?" Alyssa growled at him and huffed. She gasped when Jack batted her bum. "There ye are, Miss Miller." He tossed her into the brig and closed the door while locking it. "Ye'll be stayin' in here till ye can calm down, savvy?"

"Savvy." She murmured. She was still in complete shock over this entire thing. Why had he kidnapped her? Why did he take her necklace? What was so great about the necklace? Why had Jack gone through so much trouble to get a measly necklace? Will I ever escape these pirates? Why were Will and Elizabeth on the ship?

She had so many questions that could only be answered by...Captain Jack Sparrow.

Later in the day, a crew member with a parrot on his shoulder, left some food for her. He didn't speak a word and Alyssa had no idea why. She ate the food heartily and after the satisfaction of food in her stomach, she tried to go to sleep. No such luck.

The entire cell was flooded with water (ankle deep) and she had no place to lie down. So she stood and stared out of a hole on the side of ship. She could see the stars twinkling in the dark blanket of the sky. Footsteps interrupted her peaceful moment. She whipped her head around to see Jack Sparrow standing in front of the cell with a smug smile on his face. She glared and turned back around. "I suppose ye've calmed down."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Alyssa asked bluntly.

"Ye can come out now, love." Jack answered, avoiding the question completely. He didn't exactly like explaining his motives.

She walked up to the door of the cell and narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that. I have a name for a reason." Jack's hands raised in surrender and he unlocked her cell. She picked up the skirts of her soiled purple dress and walked out.

When they stepped out on deck, it was empty except for a few watchmen around. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and turned around. "Where will I be sleeping?"

Jack furrowed his brows in thought then voiced the options to her. "Ye can sleep in me cabin, the crew's quarters or the brig."

Alyssa thought for a moment. "I'd rather sleep on deck than any of those places." She crossed her arms and scowled. Jack studied her for a moment. He shrugged and walked off to the helm.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and looked at the cabin doors, searching for the captain's cabin. She found it and stepped inside.There was clothes thrown everywhere, rum bottles rolling across the floor, and maps and papers scattered on the desk and book shelf. The room reeked of rum, sweat, and the ocean. She ignored her surroundings and looked around for a blanket. She snatched the one off the Captain's bed and went outside.

It wasn't too chilly, luckily for Alyssa, so she sat down in a corner with her legs curled up and threw the blanket over her. She soon dozed off into sleep.

_"Auntie Riley! Uncle Davie!" yelled a 7 year old Alyssa Miller. Her Aunt scooped her up and embraced her. One time, her mother had let Alyssa visit her Aunt Riley Bridges and Uncle Davie Bridges for a year. They had lived in Port James at the time. She had spent such wonderful times with them but their fun was abruptly put to an end when pirates attacked Port James, showing no mercy._

_Her and Riley were outside in the garden, playing tea party when Davie showed up, panting from a long run. He sputtered the words. "P-pirates... here... now... need to run."_

_Riley immediately panicked. She picked up Alyssa and ran into the house, which was fairly close to shore and the docks. Riley opened the secret trap door that led to the attic and hurriedly put Alyssa in the small room. "Darling, please stay here. We need you to stay here and don't say a single word. Don't come out until we tell you to. Or if you hear our voices calling you. Alright?"_

_Alyssa nodded mutely and hugged her Aunt for the last time. Tears were spilling out of Riley's eyes as she held Alyssa close for the last time. Riley wiped her tears and kissed Alyssa on her forehead. "We'll be back for you soon." she whispered._

_Riley closed the door shut and left the house to look for help or a way to escape. If anything were to happen to Alyssa, Davie and Riley would never forgive themselves._

_There was the smallest window in the middle of the room. You could see the docks and the pirates coming up to the house just as Riley and Davie were leaving. Alyssa silently cried as tears started to spill out of her eyes. She only prayed her aunt and uncle would be alright._

_As Riley and Davie made a run for it, two pirates caught them and stabbed her aunt and uncle both through the stomach. She wanted to scream so bad but remembered Riley had told her to be quiet. Alyssa let out a choked sob as Riley's voice echoed in her head. "We'll be back for you soon." Realization dawned on her. They weren't coming back. They were dead._

_She spotted the ship and the name was forever burned in her mind. **El Serpente**._

_As reality came back to her, she felt someone shaking her. "NO! STOP! DON'T KILL THEM! They don't deserve it!" She found herself to be pleading to no one in particular about her aunt and uncle._

"Love, snap out o' it!" she heard someone yelling back at her.

She opened her eyes and gasped. It was only a dream...a nightmare...from her past. She felt her tearstained cheeks and wiped them on the blanket. Her eyes met those of the captain.

"It was only a nightmare, Captain. The show's over. You can go now." Her words cut him like a knife.

"Are ye sure ye're okay? I told ye t' go t' me cabin. I'm not goin' to be gettin' much sleep tonight." Jack offered again.

"I don't need your pity, Captain. Just leave me in peace. Why do you even care?"

Jack sighed. He didn't know why. He sort of felt bad for the girl. Although it was him who put her in this predicament, he couldn't help but feel bad. "Ye don't look too comfortable on the deck."

"I refused your offer once. What makes you think I'll accept this time?" Alyssa snapped. She looked away and tried to doze off again. Jack hadn't moved from his spot yet.

"Alright, stop this. I know ye are only actin' like this 'cause I kidnapped ye. Just go int' me cabin and get some sleep."

Alyssa's eyes snapped open. Jack Sparrow was very persistent. She sighed and rolled her eyes, relaxing against the side of the ship. Jack gave up. He picked her up (bridal-style) and took her to his cabin. Alyssa groaned, too tired to argue. Obviously this man always got what he wanted.

He put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. As he was about to leave, Alyssa asked him a question. "Why did you kidnap me, Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack grinned and answered. "All in good time, love. Good-night." With that, he shut the door and left Alyssa to sleep.

---

**no excuse for not updating. this fandom has bored me completely. i dont think ill finish this story.**


	14. Questions

Questions

Alyssa woke up, for the second time, to the gentle rocking of the ship and the smell of the ocean. She had forgotten for a split second that she was kidnapped but remembered immediately what had happened. Jack Sparrow kidnapped her. She sighed unhappily and pulled the sheets off of her. Last night's sleep had been most pleasant. She enjoyed the soft silk sheets and feathery pillow beneath her head.

She got up and looked into a small mirror on the desk. Her hair was completely frizzy and messed up from her sleep. Her dress had a million wrinkles and slightly torn at the hems. And she had a throbbing headache.

She patted down her hair, trying to make it look presentable, even if she was only in the presence of pirates. Although she lived in Tortuga most of her life, she still hadn't gotten fully used to the rowdy and disgusting pirates. Luckily for her, most of the pirates on this ship looked half-decent and trust-worthy. Not like all the drunks in Tortuga.

One part of her was furious that Jack Sparrow even had the nerve to kidnap her. She still pondered why in the world he would do so. What was he going to do to her? But another part of her was glad to finally be away from land for a while and she wagered she'd be away from Tortuga for a while also. She really did love the sea and sailing... but not under these circumstances.

After making the bed and tidying up a bit, she decided now was the time to have some questions answered. She ventured out of the cabin and was greeted with the warm air of the Caribbean enveloping her body. She walked to the back of the ship where the helm was located.

Alyssa spotted Jack with his eyes glued on the ocean ahead of him. He stole a couple of glances at his compass, then shut it quickly, his eyes darting suspiciously, as crew members got closer. Alyssa covered her smile with her hand but Jack caught it just in time.

She regained her composure and went up to him. She stood there nervously, trying to find a way to word her question correctly.

"Uhh... umm..."

"Out with it, lass. I don't have all day." He said, rather impatiently.

"Why am I here, Mr. Sparrow?" _That wasn't so hard, was it?_, she thought to herself.

Jack sighed, his eyes closing momentarily. "I'd rather we speak in private." He stated.

Alyssa furrowed her brows in confusion. _Why did it have to be in private?_

Jack nudged a crew man, by the name of Mr. Cotton, to take over the wheel. He took his coat and hat off a crate nearby and pulled Alyssa by the hand to his cabin. After they were both in the cabin with the door locked, Alyssa got a bit nervous.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Lockin' the door. Don't want anyone bargin' in t' our conversation, do we?"

Alyssa was still utterly confused. "Will you just tell me what I'm doing here?" She shouted exasperated and confused.

"Calm down. I'll tell ye in a minute." Jack replied, putting his had up to signal 'hold on'.

She sat on the bed, indian style, with her dress covering her legs. Jack put his coat down on the chair and then reached into a drawer in his desk, pulling out the sapphire necklace. As soon as Alyssa caught sight of it, she gasped. "So that's where you put it."

Jack cautiously walked over to her and slipped it into her hand, while sitting on the bed next to her. She grasped it tightly in her hands and brought it close to her chest, relishing the feel of the cold blue stone in her hand again. She had had it for so long, she felt naked without it being around her neck. Alyssa snapped back to reality and spoke.

"Alright, I'm listening."

And Jack began his tale. "This here necklace, is called La Coeur de la Mer. Otherwise known as The Heart of the Ocean. It is said to be every pirates dream and promises a lifetime of treasure. I'm not entirely sure how this jewel leads to treasure, but I'm going to find out."

There was silence after his explanation as Alyssa soaked all the information in and Jack waited for a reaction.

"How did you find me? The necklace?"

"Well, an acquaintance of mine was said to have acquired the 'legendary' heart of the ocean. I followed him to a tavern one night and I sort o' lost track o' time and got drunk and completely forgot about it."

Alyssa gasped slightly. That was the night she had found the necklace on the table after the drunk left. So many people were there, she didn't notice Jack was even there.

"I left the tavern completely smashed and then when I came back the next day, the lad was gone and I had no way o' knowin' where he went."

"But then you found me. You found the necklace."

"Aye. I found ye and ye had the necklace. I spotted it that day it slipped out of yer dress." Jack grinned for some odd reason.

Alyssa had no idea how to react. "C-can I wear it?" She didn't know why she asked but she did. It wasn't like she could steal it and jump ship. It'd be suicide.

"Aye. But I don't want ye runnin' off with it, savvy?"

Alyssa smiled. "Savvy." Maybe she could get used to this. Being on a pirate ship. She needed some adventure in her life besides being stuck in Tortuga all the time. And this was her chance. Will and Elizabeth were also aboard and maybe her stay on this ship wouldn't be so bad. For a second, she couldn't even believe she was considering this adventure. She was furious that Jack had kidnapped her and lied to her, but relieved that it happened. She didn't have anything tying her down or keeping her in one place.

Jack got up from the bed, grabbed his hat and left the room. Alyssa clasped the necklace around her neck and sighed. Not an unhappy sigh, but a satisfied sigh. She stared at the ceiling contemplating on what she would do. She wasn't sure if Jack was going to make her work. And he shouldn't. He kidnapped her in the first place!

Then, she started wondering. _Why is Elizabeth on this ship? Did she have some sort of special relationship with these pirates? Did the Governor know about his daughter galavanting with pirates?_

"I think I'll go have a chit-chat with our dear Elizabeth." She spoke to herself.

Alyssa rubbed the wrinkles from her dress, adjusted the necklace, and left the cabin in search of Elizabeth Turner.

**i didn't think i'd be coming back. but i have.**


	15. Answers

Answers

The sun hit her face and made Alyssa squint as she made it to the top deck. All around her were pirates working on the ship. Jack was up at the helm yelling orders, Will was tightening a rope, Gibbs was assisting the short pirate to lift a sail, and Elizabeth was no where to be found.

"Alyssa!" Her head whipped around as she looked for the female who had just called her name. A smile crept onto her face as she spotted Elizabeth waving from the front of the ship.

Alyssa approached Elizabeth. "There you are. I was looking for you everywhere."

Elizabeth made a face of innocence. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Now why don't we find somewhere to talk because I have quite a few questions to ask you, missy." Alyssa replied with a serious face.

Lizzie led the way down to the galley where both ladies sat down. Alyssa noted the way Lizzie still sat properly as if she hadn't broken away from her high-class habits despite the fact that she was on a ship with pirates.

"Firstly, can you tell me why you're on this pirate ship with the likes of Jack Sparrow?" Alyssa leaned in from her place on the seat, interested in Elizabeth's answer.

"It's quite a long story. But to make things short, Will and Jack rescued me from a cursed pirate crew a few years ago and we've been.. friends ever since." She wasn't sure what exactly she should call the relationship between her, Will, and Jack.

Alyssa nodded in understanding. "Alright, but what of your father, the Governor? Does he know you're with pirates right now?"

"Actually," Lizzie hesitated. "Not exactly. He thinks Will and I are on a business trip of sorts."

Alyssa chuckled at the grimace on Elizabeth's face. "Lastly," She leaned back in her chair comfortably. "Were you and Will in on this whole charade?"

Lizzie shifted in her chair nervously. "Yes and no." The other blonde looked confused and Lizzie hurriedly clarified. "We knew Jack was planning on kidnapping a young girl that was in Port Royal for some rubbish treasure he was after, but we had no idea it was you. We only found out the night of the reception when he pointed you out to me."

Alyssa was silent with a calm look upon her face. Lizzie got up from the chair and searched through the cupboards of the galley. "Apple?" She tossed it to Alyssa and closed the cupboard from where it came.

Elizabeth sat back down, taking a large bite out of the green apple. "Is that it?" She inquired.

Alyssa nodded, taking suit and biting her apple as well. "Aye." The two girls laughed.

---

Later that day, Alyssa spotted Jack at the helm. She passed the whole crew which were working on the ship as she went up the stairs leading to the helm. Jack turned his head to her, his trinkets jingling in his hair. He snapped his compass shut while raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Um, Jac--Captain?" Alyssa stuttered.

"Yes, love? Spit it out." Jack turned to face forward again.

"Uh, where are we going?" She finally asked.

Jack grimaced at the question. "I don't quite.. know, per say, seeing as I haven't figured out how to get to the bloody treasure with just that damn thing." He pointed to the necklace that hung on her neck.

She unhooked it from around her neck and examined it in her palm. "Hand it over, eh?"

Alyssa did as she was told and watched as Jack pocketed the sapphire. "Now, I see ye 'ave nothing to do, so why don't ye make yerself useful and get to work in the galley."

Her mouth dropped open. "Don't give me that look, missy. Ye will not jus' freeload on this here ship, ye will pull yer own weight in the galley. Yer job will be t' prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner fer me and the crew. Now hop to it." He shooed her away with his hands.

She scowled and grumbled her way down the stairs and headed towards the galley. Sighing, she muttered. "Who does he think he is, kidnapping ME, then making ME work as if I was here by my own freewill. What an infuriating--infuriating, annoying man!"

---

**Anyone out there? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller?**


End file.
